


Humanoid

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Dream has no name, Dream uses xe/xim pronouns, Dream's some kind of cryptid or mythical being idk what i didnt think about it too much, George is a mortal, Introspection, M/M, Neopronouns, No Dialogue, Short, Unrequited Love, kind of, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: From where the humanoid creature stood, mostly hidden by the trunk of a large oak, xe could see the young mortal xe’d been spying on for weeks now; short, with soft, tousled dark hair and equally dark eyes, with a smile that seemed to light up whatever space he was in. The humanoid pressed xis face against the oak with a sigh, ignoring the way it caused the protective armoured faceplate xe wore to dig into xis skin.-OR-A mythical creature watches George from the edge of the forest.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959235
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Humanoid

**Author's Note:**

> dumb little thing i impulsive wrote :)

From where the humanoid creature stood, mostly hidden by the trunk of a large oak, xe could see the young mortal xe’d been spying on for weeks now; short, with soft, tousled dark hair and equally dark eyes, with a smile that seemed to light up whatever space he was in. The humanoid pressed xis face against the oak with a sigh, ignoring the way it caused the protective armoured faceplate xe wore to dig into xis skin.

Xe didn’t have a name, none of xis kind did, but the mortal before xim did. Xe’d heard it multiple times, yelled across the fields from other mortals, but anytime xe tried to say it, it sat weirdly on xis tongue. Still, xe thought the name  _ George  _ sounded beautiful; foreign and so clearly mortal it made xis chest hurt.

Xe knew what his kind would think, what xis tribe would do to xim. Xis species lived for thousands upon thousands of years. Mortals lived for a fraction of that time. Yet xe couldn’t tear ximself away, finding xis way back to this spot to watch George most days.

Xe knew, realistically, that xe couldn’t keep this up. George was a mortal, who didn’t know xe existed, and if word got back to xis chief, xis life would be made into a living hell. Still, xe stayed, xis faceplate digging into xis skin, armoured chest plate and shoulder pads and gloves pressed uncomfortably against xim.

All so xe could see this mortal smile. So xe could watch him laugh, watch him run, watch him pick up a small animal xis tribe would have deemed prey and spin it around in celebration. 

The humanoid creature’s odd lips quirked up into a small smile. Something had happened to make George happy, to make him smile so much, and xe loved it.

Xe settled ximself more comfortably against the oak. Xe wasn’t going to be leaving xis vantage point any time soon.


End file.
